Finally Us
by js2801
Summary: It is the second part of my fic 'Moments Of Recognition'. Harry and Hermione have a conversation after they get together. Nothing dramatic...just something normal I think.


**Author's Note ****: - Hope you enjoy this fic. But I should tell you in advance, its nothing dramatic and just a normal conversation between Harry and Hermione.**

**Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer ****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Finally Us<strong>

Harry looked at the battered body of Voldemort, realizing that it was over. Finally, the war had ended. He could hear his own laboured breath midst of the chaos around him. People were cheering, laughing, and crying. It was hard to recognize different sounds as his eyes remained focused on the body on the floor.

It took him a _moment_ to realize that he was free to laugh, cheer, and cry with others, the _moment_ when Ron and Hermione's body collided with his, their arms wrapped around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around them, assuring himself that they were safe and alive. It was as if life had changed just in a span of few moments. It was a strange feeling, to be free, free of burden of expectations, free of his destiny.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around him and saw Ginny standing in front of him. Looking at her, he knew what she wanted, but he was just not into her anymore. Perhaps he never was, it was just an illusory life of a teenager boy, who, in reality, was saddled with his destiny to kill someone.<p>

"Hi Harry," Ginny said tentatively.

"Hi," Harry replied with a small smile. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good. What about you? How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Good," Harry repeated Ginny's words. Ginny chuckled lightly and Harry gave her a friendly grin.

Ginny touched Harry's hand lightly and leaned forward towards him.

"I have missed you, Harry." She said, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Harry felt uncomfortable with her admission. Emotions in her eyes made it difficult for him to say the truth that he too had missed her, but not the way she wanted him to.

Suddenly he felt _her_ eyes on him and he was right. He raised his head, and his eyes clashed with Hermione's dark chocolate brown orbs. His heart soared with warmth of love as he looked at her. But Ron's arm was draped around her shoulder, making her off limits for Harry. He looked away, unable to see his two best friends together.

He looked at Ginny who was looking back at him expectantly. He hated to do it, but it had to be done. He knew it would break Ginny's heart, but was right thing to do in the long term.

Before he could say anything, Ginny spoke, "Would you like to take a walk outside?"

Harry hesitated a bit. He was finding it difficult to meet her eyes. "I am sorry Ginny, but I…I..." He trailed off. He shrugged at her helplessly.

"Oh, okay," Ginny whispered, crestfallen. She immediately pulled her hand away from Harry. She looked down at floor, trying to stem her tears.

Harry chanced a glance at Hermione, who was still looking at him and then looked at Ron for a brief moment. He knew there was no future of _Harry and Hermione_. Perhaps it was always meant to be _Ron and_ _Hermione_.

He smiled at Hermione, his heart breaking. Then he looked back at Ginny who was still looking down at the floor.

"I am sorry Ginny. I didn't want to hurt you." Harry murmured remorsefully.

Ginny looked up, her eyes a little red. "I know that, Harry." She replied, smiling wistfully.

"It's just that things have changed. I have changed. I still like you very much Ginny, but just as a friend. I can't do justice by your feelings. You deserve someone who will love you the way you deserve to be." Harry said.

Ginny nodded. "I understand, Harry." She said.

"I should better go and see if mum needs my help." Ginny said swiftly and before Harry could reply, she left straight away.

Harry was looking at her retreating form when somebody tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, and to his amazement, it was Hermione, standing close to him, making his heart beat faster.

"Hermione," He said, curious.

"Wanna dance with me?" Hermione asked, extending her arm towards him.

He was confused, but then he remembered the day he had asked her to dance with him, the day he had finally let his heart acknowledge his feelings for his only female best friend.

"Yes, together forever," He replied taking her arm, his soul bursting with everlasting happiness. He couldn't believe it was really happening. He pulled her in his arms, grinning at her like a besotted fool. He didn't care what others thought about him. One person, whom he loved more than anyone else in his life, was in his arms, and that was all that really mattered in the end.

He hugged her revelling in her scent, softness of her body and her love for him. He looked at Ron over Hermione's shoulder. Ron was looking towards them, a slight smile playing on his lips. He simply nodded at Harry and Harry knew that their friendship was as strong as ever.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked pulling back from Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a smile.

Harry smiled back. He was finding it very difficult to stop smiling. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own and just couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>Dodging others, they finally reached entrance of the Great Hall. Mercifully, not many people noticed Harry and Hermione slipping out of the Great Hall. Almost everyone was inside the hall. Only a few people were outside, talking and drinking. They simply nodded towards Harry and Hermione, but didn't attempt to talk to them.<p>

As Harry and Hermione walked towards the entrance of the castle, they could see that castle had suffered extensive destruction. Things were burned or blown to pieces. Debris appeared at every few steps.

As they reached the grounds, they could see the fire marks hither and thither.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He felt Hermione's comforting presence beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

They just stood there, holding each other. "I am glad you're alright." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione didn't say anything, just tightened her grip on Harry's waist.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said after sometime.

* * *

><p>As they took their walk near the lake, Harry told Hermione everything that happened in the forest and his meeting with Dumbledore. He also told her about Snape and his mother, Lily. During their talk, Hermione also noticed that Harry had sustained few injuries during his duel with Voldemort. She healed him to best of her abilities.<p>

Now they were lying on the grass near the lake, on their back, side by side, staring at the sky. Weather was unpredictable today, just like the emotions of the people inside the castle. Earlier it was a sunny day without a trace of a cloud in the sky. However, now sky was filled with dark clouds, threatening to rain any moment.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied truthfully. He was simply staring in the sky trying to discern different shapes in the clouds. It was very peaceful and relaxing with Hermione by his side.

Hermione looked sideways at Harry. "Can I ask you something?" She asked

Harry intertwined their fingers and looked at Hermione.

"Whatever you want," Harry replied.

"When did you realize that you…." Hermione trailed off, unsure of how to finish her question.

"When did I realize I have feelings for you?" Harry finished.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she turned her body towards Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, unable to decide from where to start.

"Well I could say that I realized my feelings when I kissed you the first time," Harry started, "but perhaps my feelings started developing long before that. There were fleeting moments; I was just very good at ignoring them." He said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

Harry simply shrugged. "When you danced with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball, it irritated me, but I didn't give it much thought." He said, remembering. "You looked very beautiful that night." He added.

"Really? But you only had eyes for Cho. You just couldn't stop staring at her. I was there, remember." Hermione said feeling annoyed.

Harry chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulled her closer, and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"So you noticed me that night and here I was, thinking that you only had eyes for Krum." Harry said teasingly.

"Of course I did. You were making a fool of yourself over Cho." Hermione replied in a puffed-up manner.

In response, Harry just laughed heartily and once again pecked Hermione on the lips.

"It seem like we have always been aware of each other." Harry said.

"Perhaps we were getting jealous unknowingly." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I remember when Ginny told me and Ron, about your kiss with Krum, I didn't like it at all. It was such a foreign feeling for me that I just dismissed it as a worry for one of my best friends." Harry said, feeling annoyed about Viktor and Hermione.

Hermione laughed softly. "If I remember correctly, you kissed Cho in your fifth year." She reminded him. Then she continued, "That time I was very angry with you."

"I thought you were angry because of Ron." Harry said, surprised.

"I thought the same thing at that time. Despite all my suggestions to you regarding Cho, I never liked seeing you with her. And when you and Cho broke up, I was not very upset about it." Hermione said with a teasing smile.

"Neither was I." Harry answered back with a playful grin. "She was always jealous of you. She asked me once to choose between you and her." He added.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing, we simply broke up." Harry replied, "You're the most important and biggest part of my life, Hermione, No one could ever take your place."

"Did you feel the same way for Ginny?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's waist.

"No," Harry answered.

"With Ginny," Harry started, then stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts, "I was infatuated with her, just like with Cho. I liked her enough, but she wasn't essential for my survival, like you. Things happened between us and I had fun time with her, but that's all it was, just fun."

"We were growing apart in that year and I felt as though if Ginny had replaced me in your life." Hermione said despondently.

"No Hermione, never, nobody could ever replace you in my life and in my heart." Harry said with conviction, "Even when I was with her, you were always there on my mind in some form or other."

He took a deep breath and then continued, "It was like out of sight, out of mind with Ginny. I guess more than being with Ginny, I liked the idea of being with her, you know, to belong with someone. We were going nowhere and we were not very serious about each other. I know it sounds cruel, but it's the truth." Harry finished.

Both of them were quiet for a few moments as Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest, with Harry's arms around her.

"You know you were my first kiss." Hermione said, raising her head to meet Harry's amazed eyes.

"You mean to say that you and Krum never kissed at the night of the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied, amused.

"But Ginny said that," Harry started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Viktor kissed only my hand. After the ball he escorted me back to the Gryffindor tower and kissed my hand before leaving." Hermione explained.

"Ron thought that you snogged Krum. He got very angry at that time." Harry said.

"Ron thinks many things, most of which makes no sense." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry rolled her over, so that his body was leaning over hers.

"I am glad I was your first kiss and I wish you'll be my last kiss." Harry said in an earnest voice, as he leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately. Then he rolled onto his back, pulling Hermione in his arms.

"What happened between you and Ron? I thought you liked him." Harry asked after some time.

"There was a time when I used to think the same thing. But I think I was inclined towards this idea because that's what everyone expected of me." Hermione replied.

"I felt uncomfortable thinking about you and Ron getting together. I always thought I felt that way because I didn't want to become a third wheel in your relationship. I never thought it could be because I was feeling jealous else at that time." Harry confessed. "And I hope Ron doesn't feel that way about our relationship." Harry said anxiously.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Don't worry Harry. Ron will be okay, besides nothing could break our friendship." She said. Harry nodded, understanding.

They laid together in silence, lost in their thoughts.

"This is just so unexpected, you and me, that is." Harry said all of a sudden.

"True. I think most of the people expected that I would end up with Ron and you with Ginny." Hermione said. "What happened with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I told her that we can't get back together. She was upset, but I think she'll get over it." Harry replied, feeling a little down.

Hermione felt the shift in his mood.

"Did you love her?" Hermione asked, before she could stop herself.

"No Hermione, I never did love her." Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes. "It has always been you. What I felt for Ginny is nothing compared to what I feel for you." He said passionately.

Hermione kissed him on the lips to show her appreciation.

"I have had the inkling of what I felt for you for quite some time now. But I never really let myself accept it fully, until the day I kissed you in the tent." Harry told her.

"But you never said anything." Hermione grumbled, "You pretended as though nothing had happened."

"Well, if my memory is not misleading me, you did the same thing." Harry teased.

Hermione blushed. "Well I am glad our silence didn't cost us too much." She responded. Harry laughed and kissed her again.

"What would you like to do now that the war is over?" Hermione asked all of a sudden.

"I want to live my life with you." Harry stated simply.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I want to be with you." Hermione replied tenderly.

"What else you would like to do, now that you're free to live your life?"

"I want to see the world. Durselys never took me anywhere with them." Harry said wistfully. "We can travel together." He said, hoping Hermione would say yes.

"It'd be so much fun. I won't mind taking a break from everything for a year or two." Hermione replied excitedly.

"Ron would love to hear that, Hermione Granger, taking a break." Harry teased her.

Hermione just laughed at this. "Do you think Ron would like to come with us?" She asked after some time.

"He's very fond of Smuggle world, just like Mr Weasley." Harry said.

"You're right. But before that I have get my parents back from Australia." Hermione said. "Will you come with me to Australia?" She asked, hesitant, "You don't have to if you don't want to," She added quickly.

Harry cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. "I'd love to. It'd be nice to meet your parents." He said. Hermione smiled at him.

"I hope they won't be angry with me for what I did with their memories." She said looking anxious.

"I am sure they will understand your reasons for doing what you did." Harry said squeezing Hermione's hand, "And I'd be there with you."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said gratefully, and kissed him.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered.

"I love you Hermione." Harry replied against her lips. Finally, he felt that he was not alone and that he belonged with someone.

"I think we should better go back inside. Soon, it's going to rain." Hermione said sitting up.

Harry sat up and looked towards the sky where the clouds were darkening with each passing second. It had started to rain in light drizzle. They both stood up.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione took Harry's hand and they started to run towards the castle as clouds burst open and rain started to fall heavily.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span> ****:- Please review.**


End file.
